


(And then Kaido purrs)

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Kaido can deal with embarrassment, but actuallylikingit, well, that's a problem





	(And then Kaido purrs)

**Author's Note:**

> (Reposted from tumblr)

It would all be much easier if Atsuro had gone at it the normal way.   
   
Kaido can deal with humiliation. Or rather, he’s left completely untouched by it, so he could have done it once, gone through it just to make him happy, and then say it’s not his thing and never talk about it ever again.   
   
He can deal with humiliation. Atsuro’s own brand of happy, playful gentleness, though,  _that_  he’s still having trouble with.   
   
He shouldn’t feel this warm, not from something as simple as fingers rubbing at the base of his fake ears, or the way Atsuro has him curled up against him, chest sprawled across his lap. (He shouldn’t be thinking about how nice it would be to actually be a cat and just curl up on said lap while he’s on his computer and sleep there) If anything, he should be feeling embarassment and probably a side serving of anger. But all he feels is—well, still a bit of embarassment, but most of all a warm, strange feeling of comfort. He stretches his shoulders and rearranges his spine, settling back on Atsuro’s legs as his fingers come to comb up his hair from the nape of his neck, sinking into it like they would in fur.

He could get used to this, he admits with just a hint of annoyance.

Especially if it means he can actually act like a cat and paw at his face like an asshole when he wants to be fed.


End file.
